


mistakes

by suncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chensung are nerds, I just really love the dreamies, M/M, Norenmin for the soul but only hinted, Rated for swearing, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, and jungwoo, brief mention of yukhei, but only mentioned, or not?, read to find out, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/suncts
Summary: Emptiness.That’s all he felt.All he could think of.All that surrounded him.OrDonghyuck doesnt't know what to do with his feelings and fucks up majorly.





	mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written please don't be too hard on me hhh  
> Constructive criticism is very much welcomed though!
> 
> English isnt my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes  
> This is also terribly unbeta'd oof I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the fic and if you really wanna set the sad mood, listen to the truth untold by bts while reading! (thats the song I wrote this to)
> 
> Edit [7th of July, 2018] Since I decided to write a sequel to this fic, I've also made the decision to go back to this and format it properly! So, yeah. Enjoy and keep an eye out for the sequel!

 

 

Emptiness. That’s all he felt. All he could think of. All that surrounded him. Even his favourite things had failed to light the slightest spark of **anything** within him. The only thing there was was pain and even that had gotten so overwhelmingly big that it somehow had turned into emptiness. He could barely take it. Everyone around him was aware, but no one had tried talking to him about it. They knew it'd be pointless.

 

 

Just some months ago he had felt like he was on top of the world. Like he could do anything, even if it was deemed impossible.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that all this could be gone in a split second.

He should have treasured it more.

 

He should have treasured **him** more.

 

He had once thought all these love stories, all these love songs exaggerated things incredibly.

Of course they did, they had to be exaggerations to appeal to the public.

But he never had thought that some of it might just be the truth.

Until now.

He, the one who was the first to laugh at romantic movies, at romantic songs.

He, who hated all this talk about how the first love was strong but the first heartbreak was stronger.

 

Everything around him had lost colour.

His favourite food had lost it’s taste.

Even his favourite songs, and god did he love music, had lost meaning. Had lost emotion.

He couldn't stand listening to them.

Not without **him**.

Not when he used to sing them to **him** whenever **he** had nightmares or just a bad day or simply when there was nothing else to do. God. He missed **him** so much.

After a month his mum had decided he couldn't miss school anymore and so he went back. No one had looked at him the same. Not even his friends.

He had hated how their eyes were drowning in anger and pity.

 

 

“Are you gonna do anything about it?” Jaemin had asked him.

But what was he supposed to do. What could he do. His hands were tied. He had done everything he was capable of doing and at this point he was just exhausted.

Too exhausted.

Even though he knew, he knew he’d take any second chance given to him.

 

“You know it's fixable, right?” Jeno had told him. Of course it was. From an outsiders point of view at least.

But there was so much damage done. So many unspoken truths.

It seemed too big, too messed up to ever be fixed in any way.

Where would he even try to start? No, no. It was impossible. He knew that.

 

“I hope you have in mind that he’ll be gone soon.” Renjun had said to him, in a tone that both judged and pitied him.

He couldn't blame the elder. To them, he had fucked up. He, and no one else was to blame.

And maybe they were right.

If only he hadn't been so stubborn.

If only he had taken his chances.

If only he had put some trust into the other.

If only.

 

“Fix it, please. We can't stand to see you hurting. Both of you.” they all had said.

Even Jisung and Chenle, who usually didn't get involved in any of these matters since they were too busy being young geniuses.

But even they looked worried to death now. And that hurt him.

Seeing his friends, even his family, so hurt by his mistakes.

It woke him up. It reminded him.

He was so exhausted, but he wanted this.

He wanted **him**.

Still.

 

They had been best friends for years. Growing up side by side.

Pushing through the hardest struggles.

No challenge seemed too big, no mountain too high when they were together.

Break ups, fights, divorce, death.

Everything was bearable with each other to rely on.

How could he have been so dumb. How could he have been so selfish.

The next day he searched for **him** in the crowd at lunch.

God. It hurt. It hurt to see his best friend, his soulmate, like that. So destroyed. So tired.

And he was the one to blame.

 

 

Noticing that he had fallen in love with his best friend had taken him so incredibly long that he gave up his title of “crush detector” to their mutual friend Jaemin.

How could he have been so blind for all these years.

He had always been touchy, but he loved clinging onto his best friend more than anything. They slept together, held hands at any given chance.

They even experienced their first kiss with each other, because it would better be their best friend than some random person on a party, right?

And besides music, singing and dancing and performing, nothing raised his pulse to levels high as that.

Nothing made his heart beat out of his chest.

Except **him**.

 **He** made his heart go crazy.

Made his pulse go up and beyond any normal rate.

Made his cheeks hurt from all the smiling.

But still made him feel so at peace with himself, the world, with everything around him.

 

Finally realising all that had taken a toll on him.

He didn't know how to behave.

He didn't know what to do, how to react to these newfound feelings.

The fear and anxiety of rejection, of loss, creeped up on him a little bit further each and every day. He didn't want to get hurt.

At the same time he had realised his feelings, he was also confronted with the fact that there was someone his best friend was interested in.

He didn't know who.

He just knew that the thought of it, the idea, hurt so much.

Someone else getting to be closest to **him**.

Someone else getting to spend each and every day, every hour with **him**.

It was selfish.

 

Instead of talking about it, instead of simply confessing, figuring things out, being open about it, he had gone the other way.

The easy way. Drowning in alcohol and drugs, rather than drowning in sadness and rejected feelings.

Getting more and more risky with each party.

And for some time it felt fucking good.

The thrill.

The danger.

God, it felt incredible.

And it almost got him to forget about his problem.

Almost.

 

If only there hadn't been the times after a party, at 3am, when he was sobering out and laying in bed and thinking of what he had done wrong, what had gone wrong, how he had failed god for him to be put into this misery, this pain.

And with each nightly breakdown came a party twice as hard.

A drunken episode twice as long.

The high had to stay longer for his breakdowns to disappear.

And soon being drunk and high had become his every day state.

Of course, with those parties came different people.

And with him being drunk out of his mind even in school came the departure of his actual friends.

But did he care? Like hell he did.

He just needed to feel something different from pain.

 

 

Until one day, he spotted **him** at one of the parties.

 **Him**.

The source of all his pain.

The reason why he let himself go so much.

And **he** wasn't alone, no.

 **He** was with someone. A boy he didn't know. But not knowing the other guy didn't stop him from suspecting he was the other source of all this pain, the ‘special someone’ that had robbed him off his best friend.

 

“Hey yukhei” he had slurred to one of his new friends, “you see that pretty boy over there? Help me make him reeaallll jealous, will you?” he had grinned to himself.

He’d show his best friend what he was missing out on.

Soon his lips were met with the taller boys’ and a hand found its way to his hip, holding onto it a little too roughly for his liking, if he had been sober, that is.

But his eyes never strayed from the figure of his best friend, waiting, oh so impatiently, for the moment that **he** would spot him making out so nicely with yukhei.

And **he** did.

And he had expected his best friend to be shocked.

 

What he had not expected was for him to come over and drag him away from the taller boy though.

Neither had he expected to be pulled along through the crowd until they were outside.

The cold air hit his head and made him feel all dizzy, but his friend didn't seem to care all that much.

Instead, he just started yelling.

 

“Donghyuck what the **fuck** was that?! Do you even know that guy?? I'm your best fucking friend and I've never even heard about you liking someone? **D** **o** you even like that boy or did you just kiss the next best??”

 

Woah. That was a lot to process. When did his best friend start swearing so much?

The words almost didn't make any sense to Donghyuck either, but he did know that they angered him.

All the pain and frustration and fear and literally any negative feeling he had felt over the past months was turning into anger.

 

“Yes i do know that guy but why for the love of God would you even care Mark?!” he yelled, or rather slurred, back.

 

He was just having fun, wasn't he?

And Mark had put him into this situation anyway, so what right did **he** have to yell at him now?

The boys mouth formed into an angry pout, usually something that worked on his friend.

But not today.

 

“Why would i care? **W** **hy would i care**? Hyuck what the hell?! I'm your best friend for God's sake! Don't I have a right to know what's going on in your life?!” he yelled, sounding more frustrated than Hyuck had ever heard him before.

 

But why? What was there to be frustrated about?

And why was he upset about not knowing what went on with Yukhei?

The younger boy scoffed.

 

“A right to know what's going on in my life, huh? Last time I checked you didn't tell me any shit about who you like or whatever either and now you turn up with that pretty son of a bitch.”

 

He sounded so bitter, and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

Mark should know that he hurt him.

That his supposed best friend was in pain because of him.

He sat down on the bench that was placed on the lawn and let his head hang.

 

Everything was a blur at that moment.

 

“Do you mean Jungwoo? The dude I came with? He's my fucking driver Hyuck.” Mark answered.

He sounded defeated.

But why?

 

It wasn't like he was in Donghyuck’s situation.

It wasn't like he was helplessly in love with his best friend.

 

“You could've just asked me who I like if it bothered you so much, y'know? I would've told you one way or another. I trust you and you’re the most important person in my life after all.” there was a hand on his shoulder now, softly massaging it.

 

For some reason that action, that sentence got Donghyuck to finally snap.

He had lost all control, all restrictions.

The tiny voice in the back of his head that usually warned im had gone completely silent.

If only he had known back then how much he'd regret this.

 

“You know what Mark? Fuck you. Fuck you so bad.”

 

He got up fast.

Way too fast, because everything was a mess and he couldn't help but feel like he was going to throw up right then and there.

But he fought it.

 

“I don't even care who you like. I don't care about you, I don't care about your stupid crush, I don't care about anything! You fucking suck, Mark! You're stuck-up and you ruined my fucking fun, thanks for that dickface.” Donghyuck huffed as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

 

He swallowed harshly, he couldn't cry now.

Not now, not in front of mark, not when he was about to end all his pain.

His pained look turned into a stone-cold one, filled with disgust and anger and every awful emotion he could find within himself as he looked at Mark.

 

“I can't believe I actually liked someone like you. Seriously, you suck so fucking much. ‘Most important person in your life’, my ass! I _regret_ ever becoming friends with you.”

 

In that moment it felt good to say all that.

To let his anger out.

Especially to let it out on the person that had caused it to build up in the first place.

The impact, the meaning all of this held and that he had _actually_ just said all that to the person he supposedly loved didn't dawn on him until Mark finally looked up at him after what felt like an eternity of silence.

His eyes were red, glistening in the moonlight with tears finding their way onto his cheeks. And never in his life had Donghyuck seen such a painful look on his friends face.

Oh god. Oh god, no.

What the fuck had he done.

He was so shocked by his own doings, by his mistakes, his words that just now hit him that he couldn't move, even when Mark got up and walked past him.

He wanted to say something.

Do something.

Take it all back.

Tell him that he didn't mean it, that he was drunk out of his mind and angry and frustrated and that he loved him so incredibly much.

But he couldn't.

 

And it took him a good 20 minutes until the alcohol got the best of him, (or was it the fact that he had just lost his best friend and the love of his life?) and he had to move to vomit his heart out.

It wasn't pretty.

But neither were his current thoughts and feelings.

Once he was done throwing up he started making his way home, had this whole...thing sobered him up enough to walk for the short time of half an hour.

Well.

Half on hour when one was sober.

Donghyuck however still had such a high amount of alcohol in his system that he didn't remember how he made it home when waking up in his bed the next day, except for the fact that his mom grounded him for a month since he apparently arrived 6 hours late at 6am in the morning.

 

 

And after that it all came back.

The memories of last night. And it hit him.

It hit him what he had done so terribly, terribly wrong.

He had hurt his best friend.

He had confessed, but at the expense of ending 12 years of friendship with one single sentence.

 

Donghyuck tried messaging Mark, he tried calling him, but nothing worked.

The other had seemingly blocked him everywhere, and it wasn't until Jeno messaged him telling him to “stop being a fucking asshole and leave Mark alone” that he stopped and took time to think.

He had majorly fucked up.

And all because of him being so incredibly scared of rejection and the uncertainty of his situation and his feelings.

It was his fault.

Entirely his fault.

He knew.

And it dragged him down a dark, black hole, filled with self-pity, sadness.

And emptiness.

 

 

A month had passed since hyuck had fucked up so majorly, had missed a shitton of school, and jaemin was the first of their friend group to approach him again.

The younger boy did it in his own way, by finger-gunning Donghyuck on the way to history class and whispering a “Whaddup, buttercup?” to him at lunch.

It brought a tiny bit of peace back to Hyuck. It even made him smile for as split second.

It was unusual.

 

The boy that had once inherited the nickname “Full Sun” because of his beaming smile, his glowing skin, his overall radiant personality, had turned into nothing but a shadow.

He, who once outshone everyone, was now consumed by his very own darkness.

There was no light around or within him anymore.

 

But, step by step, the others returned to him as well.

He got to apologize to them for leaving them behind, for being such a reckless asshole, for not consulting any of them.

Jeno was the last to contact him again.

Of course, he was the closest to Mark after Donghyuck.

And even after Hyuck apologized and time went on, Jeno was wary, had his guard up. Donghyuck knew he’d lose Jeno the moment he took the tiniest wrong step again.

 

 

Three months passed and Hyuck had gotten better.

He managed to genuinely smile at Jaemins flirty jokes.

But he still felt so torn apart.

And with only two months left until graduation, the others constantly let him know that he had to take action if he ever wanted to regain even the slightest bit of an acquaintance with Mark again.

But he was still unsure.

He was scared.

And while their encouragements, or rather threats, built him up and gave him confidence, he didn't actually consider it until Jeno literally and figuratively kicked him in the ass yelling “Get your goddamn butt up and make a fucking move, for fucks sake.”

He had never heard Jeno use that many curse words in one sentence before that and probably wouldn't ever hear it again.

Donghyuck knew he had to take action.

And he knew how to do it.

Finally, he consulted his friends about his idea.

 

The young boy spent his nights staying up, trying out melodies, writing lyrics, exchanging ideas in the group chat and slowly but steadily he made progress.

Even after five months, one of drunken silence and three of not even the slightest exchange of looks, he was confident that no one knew mark better than he did.

Nights of talking about dream proposals really came in handy for once.

 

The elder one never liked to admit it, but he was a total romantic.

He loved cheesy things.

And he had told Hyuck that he'd love to be proposed to with a song.

A song, sung to him while they were stargazing.

A song just for him that held more love than the night sky held stars.

 

 

Another month passed.

A month of preparation, a month in which Donghyuck had regained his humour, his wittiness, his passion.

He was glowing again, his bell-like laughter filling everyone's ears at lunch once again.

But there was still something missing.

And Donghyuck couldn't stop staring at “ **it** ” every given chance.

Mark looked better as well, but he still seemed sad.

Worn out.

Isolated.

Like he was spending his time in a shell no one could break into.

 

Donghyuck hoped, so much, that he could change that.

Of course, he hoped that he could get back on a friend level with Mark.

But most important to him was reassuring Mark that nothing he had said to him, none of his last words to him, actually meant anything.

That he was the best thing to have ever happened to Donghyuck and that the younger was, simply put, nothing but a fucking asshole.

 

He was scared, terrified actually, that Mark would hate him, not even look at him.

But, being entirely honest to himself, Donghyuck knew he was undeserving of forgiveness.

All he really wanted at this point was to tell Mark that no, he had done nothing wrong, he was amazing in so many ways, it was Hyuck who had made all the mistakes.

 

The date had come on which the group had planned to get Mark to a silent spot close to the towns observatorium, a night in which they could see the sky clearly and where the city lights didn't block out the beauty above them.

 

Donghyuck was utterly thankful to all of them.

To Renjun, Chenle and Jisung for being such geniuses and planning all of this thoroughly.

To Jeno and Jaemin for taking the precautions and actions needed to succeed.

 

Now it was 1am and he was standing behind a tree, waiting for Jaemin to give the ‘okay’ for him to come out.

He gripped onto the guitar that he was holding as if it could save him from drowning in his own anxiety.

He smiled as he looked at it.

Mark had taught him how to play the guitar just a year ago, and Hyuck still sucked at it compared to the elder.

But he practiced his hands off over the past few weeks and was hopeful that he wouldn't make a mistake now.

He had made a few too many lately.

 

Jaemin finally gave him the sign, and he stepped out to see an utterly confused Mark in front of him, with Jeno giving him a thumbs up while he backed off slowly, lingering there though, in case Mark would run.

But he didn't.

His face simply shifted.

From confusion, surprise, to pain.

Pure, deep pain.

He looked so small and miserable.

Donghyuck wanted to hug him.

 

But he couldn't, not yet.

The boy swallowed the big lump in his throat and took a last deep breath before looking straight into marks eyes with the softest but most determined look he could muster up, and he started singing.

 

To say that singing, that music meant everything to him was an understatement.

It was his life.

He breathed music, his heartbeat was music, and music connected, tied him, to his once best friend.

it had been their precious thing.

their shared passion.

their dream career.

 

All throughout the years of their friendship they had solved every problem and every fight by singing or rapping something for the other, they had built each other up when they hit a low and it had always been the thing that held the meaning of their friendship the most.

‘I love you’s seemed worthless compared to the lyrics they wrote about each other.

But both of them had been blind to the deeper meaning they had hidden within these lyrics, and other lyrics that never met the others eye or ear.

 

But for tonight, Donghyuck was ready to put all these untold things and hidden looks, all these feelings that were there, but were not given any thought into words and notes.

He sang his heart out, his usually so perfect voice that never hit a wrong note broke off once or twice and was replaced by a slight sob getting caught in his throat.

 

Singing to Mark, his best friend, the boy he loved so much more than anything else in his life, made him both happy and sad at the same time.

 

Once he finished the song, Donghyuck took a deep breath.

“Mark. I know, I know you probably hate me. But I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said, for everything I did, for hurting you, for saying things I didn't mean.

You're the best thing in my life and I would never ever want you to not be a part of it anymore.

I fucking love you so much and my dumbass thought distancing myself and being reckless would help but it only made it worse.

I'm so fucking sorry for hurting you, I understand that you probably can't forgive me but I want, I **need** you to know that you're the most amazing friend to ever exist and you can literally punch me for what I did, I deserve it.

But please just know you're the best damn person in the world and that I'd give up anything to see you smile again, even my dream to become a singer, because I’m so, so madly in love with you.”

 

It was all so messy, all mixed with sobs and hiccups and he couldn't even see Marks face anymore due to the big tears forming in his eyes, streaming down his face and blurring his view. Maybe it was for the best because after his monologue, it was dead silent and Mark didn't say anything for what felt like an eternity.

Was he gonna punch him?

Was he just gonna leave?

Donghyuck couldn't help but let out another sob.

 

“You're such a fucking idiot.” it was barely a whisper, but he was sure Mark had said that just now.

 

Hyuck wiped his sweater over his eyes in order to finally see Mark again, and to his surprise the older boy had moved towards him.

Oh god. Was he really gonna punch him?

Donghyuck’s mind started racing in every direction and he couldn't, for the love of god, muster up the courage to look up and into Marks face.

He was so scared.

 

“Honestly, it's good that you wanna give up becoming a singer for my sake. Some of those tunes were entirely wrong and totally off.” Mark chuckled, his voice sounding somewhat strained and his nose definitely sounding stuffed up.

 

Donghyuck finally looked up and was met with his friends face shining in the soft light of the stars and moon above them, tear stains all over his face and his eyes glistening like a thousand little galaxies had found their home in them.

But, there was the hint of a smile on his face and Hyuck started crying again, this time because of relief.

 

He knew he probably wasn't forgiven and it would take some time until things settled back in with them, but it was a start.

And he couldn't be more happy about that.

 

They stood like that in front of each other, sobbing and not knowing what to do next until Jaemin stomped into their direction.

Yes, apparently none of their friends had sticked to the plan and had gone home.

No, they had all decided to watch.

 

But Donghyuck could get embarrassed about that later, because right now Jaemin was pushing him into Marks arms and for the first time in months, Hyuck let out the most genuine laugh, which was soon joined by Mark’s laughter.

They still sobbed into each other though, and Donghyuck could feel his shoulder getting wet. But he didn't mind, not at all.

Hugging Mark after months again was the only important thing to him.

 

 

Two months after ~ _the Reunion under the stars_ ~, as their friends liked to call it, Donghyuck and Mark had established a normal relationship again.

 

It was hard, at first.

Mark was still distant and every even slightly snarky remark from Donghyuck made him wince.

So the younger started complimenting him instead, very much to the disliking of literally everyone but Mark, because it got flirty way too quickly.

 

They often had long talks about what had happened, with Donghyuck carefully tip-toeing around confessing his feelings and Mark sometimes needing a day or two to think after another one of their talks, to clear his mind or process it all.

 

It was okay like that though, he was willing to wait for as long as his friend needed.

And it paid off when, on an already particularly bad day, someone in their grade started called Donghyuck all kinds of bad names and Mark stepped up for his “best fucking friend” (for once, his words. Wow, Mark was cursing for him!).

 

It felt so good that Hyuck actually cried once everyone had gone their separate ways and only Mark had been left with him.

It was all good again and even though his feelings were still there, his heart still ran a marathon whenever he and mark cuddled or held hands, he was content.

He'd never let his feelings get in the way of their friendship again.

 

And, it was time for graduation soon anyway.

Somehow, in between that gigantic mess, they all had managed to pass their exams and would graduate from high school in a week.

Their whole friend group had decided that they wouldn't go to their prom and instead spend the night at Jenos place (since his parents were out of town) and have a good old movie night.

So there they were, all dressed in pajamas or simple joggers and shirts.

Jaemin, Jeno and Eenjun cuddling up to each other on the couch, Jisung and Chenle discussing the reaction of cola with mentos in the kitchen, and Mark and Donghyuck sitting comfortably in the pillow fort they had built.

Mark had suggested to do that, so that they could be with the others but also spend some quality time ‘alone’.

 

It was nice, cuddling with Mark like that, stroking with a thumb over his hand and having him play with Donghyuck’s hair all while watching some emotional 2000s Disney movie.

Donghyuck couldn't have been happier, nor luckier, to spend his last day of high school reunited with his best friend in the entire world.

 

Suddenly he felt Mark turn his head to face him, and Hyuck looked up.

Even though that was uncomfortable but oh, what wouldn't he do for this boy.

 

“You know. You smell really good.” Mark pointed out and Donghyuck couldn't help but scoff softly.

“Yeah well, strawberry shampoo does its jo-”

“No i mean, you smell like home to me.” his best friend cut him off.

 

Home? What was that supposed to mean.

Was that good? Or terrible?

Oh god what did he Mean?

His face probably exposed his inner turmoil, because the older boy actually fucking giggled.

 

“You're so cute. It means I feel comfortable around you, dumbass. Like I belong to wherever you are. Like I belong _with_ you.” he explained, but Hyuck still didn't quite catch it.

 

“Well duh, you're my best friend of course you belong wi-”

 

“Oh my fucking god.” he heard Renjun sigh out loudly and could already feel his face heat up.

 

He totally forgot about the others.

And why the hell was Renjun sighing like that.

 

“You know. For the ‘crush detector’ you sure are oblivious.” his attention was drawn back to Mark but honestly?

 

His mind was a mess.

What the everflying fuck did all of this even mean?

He held that title with pride, knowing everyone’s crushes with just two looks!

 

”Oh god you really are so dumb and oblivious sometimes.” Mark sighed and shifted so he lay right next to Donghyuck instead of Hyucks head resting on his chest.

 

Before the younger could even respond, he felt how fingers lifted his face up to meet the soft brown eyes he loved so much and that had always given him a feeling of security, now sparkling with both amusement and anxiousness, before they fluttered shut.

And before he felt a pair of lips meeting his.

 

Oh my god.

Oh. My god.

Oh god.

Mark was kissing him.

 

The boy he loved so incredibly fucking much was kissing him.

And he wasn't even kissing back, he was just rambling in his own mind.

Oh god.

He was so dumb, Mark was right.

 

Donghyuck finally ended the flood of thoughts by leaning into the kiss and the next thing he felt was how the soft and slightly chapped lips of his best friend formed into a soft smile against his own.

Mark must have been worried that Hyuck wouldn’t kiss him back or that he had done something wrong, but god no.

It was so right.

 

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, but it really was just a small kiss.

That didn't stop both of their cheeks from turning flamingly red and hot as soon as they parted though, but just seeing the others stupidly wide grin made Donghyuck forget about everything else, even that there were still other people in the same room as them.

 

“I fucking love you Donghyuck.” Mark whispered and placed his forehead against his younger friend's, who still felt so electrocuted due to the adrenaline racing through his veins and let out a breathy almost-laugh before giving a response.

 

“And i fucking love you too, Mark” he finally sighed, leaning in for another kiss, this time much more confident and longing.

 

Also a bit loud, apparently.

 

Because the next thing he heard wasn't Marks soft sigh as he caressed his cheek, no, it was an annoyed groan followed by “get a fucking room you two” from Renjun.

 

“Oh let them Junnie, it's not like you haven't kissed me or Jeno in front of everyone else!” Jaemin protested and Donghyuck could perfectly picture Renjun blushing like mad in his head, while everyone else just broke out into laughter.

 

While the others started bickering, Donghyuck couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety flush over him. What if Mark would regret this? What if he'd hurt his best friend again? What if?

 

But a short glance at Mark assured him that this was all real and good.

The other boy was smiling so lovingly at him, all negative thoughts were erased in a second to make place for a flush of happiness.

After months, they both had finally regained their glow, their smiles and genuine laughs.

Dear god, Hyuck could have never felt more content than in this very moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first ever fic and thank you so much for reading it until the end!
> 
> If you did like it, maybe you can leave a comment or even kudos (if you feel generous, that is ;] )
> 
>  
> 
> Mayhaps I'm gonna upload more Markhyuck or Nct content in the future, please look forward to that!


End file.
